Minifics Débiles sur Harry
by Ophia Rookwood
Summary: Découvrons le vrai Harry Potter. Comment est il en vérité?
1. Une journée dans la vie de Ryry

**Disclaimers :** Tout les persos sont à J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Spoilers**: Beh, les 5 premiers tomes et quelques p'tites infos du 6 que je vous dirais pas, elles seront glissées subtilement dans l'histoire. De toute façon y'aura des trucs inventés alors vous saurez rien. Car y'a des trucs du 6 dont je préfère ne pas tenir compte...

**Couple:** Harry/Cho, lol

**Les pensées de Harry sont entre °de petits cercles°.**

**Avertissement :** Avis à tous, cette minific est pleine de stupidité. Avis à tout ceux qui y sont allergique, ne la lisez pas.

* * *

**Une journée dans la vie de Harry**

Harry venait de se lever et cherchait son bas brun pour aller avec l'autre. Il se pencha pour chercher sous l'armoire mais un bruit le fit sursauter. Il se cogna la tête contre l'armoire, puis perdit connaissance.

Il se réveilla à l'infrmerie, Cho Chang était devant lui avec un air amoureuxb. Harry devint rouge et commença à bégayer et à parler drôlement:

-Euh euh... Cchhhhhhhhh... Chhhhhhhooooo? Qu'est ccccccccccccccccccccce que que que ttututututu faaiit lààààà?

-Avant de te le dire, dis-moi ce qui t'es arrivé.

-C'est Voldemort, mentit Harry. Il prépare un plan! Je le sait, ma tête me fait maaaaaaaal.

Harry commença à se plaindre et àchialer.

-Euh... Harry? Tu ne bégaye plus? Alors... tu ne m'aimes plus?

°EH MERDE!° se dit Harry °J'ai oublié de bégayer. C'est ce qui faisait tout mon charme°

-Euh... maimaimais oouuiii je jeje bégaye... jejejejeje suuuuuis toutoutoujours aussissi géééééné aaaavevevec toi Chhhoooo!

Les yeux de Cho clignèrent à une vitesse fulgurante.

-Oh Haaaaaaaaaarryyyyyyyyy. J'aime quand tu dis mon nom!

-Chhhhhhhhhhooooooooooooooooo?

-OUI!

-Alololors quequeque vouvoulaaaaaaiiiiis-tututututu me diiiiire?

-Oh rien d'important Harry! Je dois y aller, je reviendrais.

Un peu après son départ Mme Pomfresh arriva.

-Vous pouvez partir Mr Potter

-Nan. J'ai encore maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal..., mentit-il

°j'veux rester le plus longtemps possible, comme ça, Dumby croira à mes conneries et j'aurais plein de Chocogrenouilles.°

-Mr Potter, vous vous êtes juste cogné la tête, c'est Dobby, qui me l'a dit en venant ici.

-Mais Mme, c'est que Voldemort ma lancé un sort à distance. J'ai trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal. C'est de la Magie Noire! C'est très grave.

Mme Pomfresh partit et revint en compagnie de Dumbo. °Arg, il va encoreme piquer mes bonbons...° pensa Harry.Harry lui raconta toute l'histoire qu'il avait raconté à Pomfresh mais avec des détails sordides en plus. Et il ajouta un "Ça fait trèèèèèèèèès maaaaaaaaaaal" à la fin de son discours. Dumby était très influençable et cru Harry tout de suite.

-Je vais envoyer un hibou au ministère.

°niark niark niark, il me croit encore° pensa Harry °trop drôle, le vieux me croit peu importe ce que je dit. MOUAHAHAHAH!° Le but ultime de Harry était de devenir un Mage puissant et de dominer le monde!

Après une semaine, Harry fit semblant que ça allait "un peu mieu" et il dit à l'infirmière qu'il allait se forcer car il ne voulait pas manquer trop de cours. Mme Pomfreh lui fit remarquer que c'était la fin de semaine. °EH MERDE! J'me suis encore gouré.°

-Oh, vous voyez, je suis siiiiiiii maaaaaaalaaaaaaaaaadeuh que je me souvient de rien.

-Vous pouriez encore rester, peut-être dans 2 jours (lundi) vous iriez mieu.

°EH REMERDE! j'veux pas passer ma fin de semaine ici°

-Faut que je regarde ce que mes amis on fait en cour pendant mon absence.

Et Harry partit en courant. En montant les marches, il croisa Cho. Elle était avec... Snape? Et il se prenaient la main. °Bof, sûrement qu'il la surprise en train de faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas.° Puis il vit Cho se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et embrasser Snape.

Harry partit en courant à travers les couloirs jusque dans la salle des Bouffondors. Il alla chialer. Puis après quelques heures de chialage, il prit une résolution. Il alla rejoindre Cho et l'engueula. Elle pleurait, Harry riait. Ils étaient dans la tour d'astronomie et Harry décida de la pousser par la fenêtre. Résolue à ne pas mourrir, Cho lui donna un coup de pied. Harry, en furie, la poussa par la fenêtre, sauf qu'il oublia de lalacherCho, trop stupide pour se retenir, il tomba avec elle. Il décida de la lacher lors de leur chute et Cho finit dans le saule cogneur. Quelques mètres avant le sol, la voiture volante des Weasley, ratrappa Harry.

Trop honteux pour revenir à l'école. Harry finit ses jours en amoureux avec la voiture pendant que Snape lecherchait partout. Lui, le fout qui avait défiguré sa petite amie.


	2. Ryry et le cauchemar pas cauchemardesque

**Disclaimers :** Tout les persos sont à J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Les pensées de Harry sont entre °de petits cercles°.**

**Je tient à dire que ce n'est pas une suite de l'ancien chapitre mais une autre aventure de Ryry Potty XD**

**Ryry et le cauchemar pas cauchemardesque**

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG

Harry venait pousser ce cri déchirant dans le dortoir de Poudlard au milieu de la nuit. Les autres garçons de la chambre se réveillèrent en sursaut et Neville faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Le cri était tellement fort que tous les Gryffondors furent réveillés.

Ron se leva et alla voir Potty.

- Ça va?

Potty qui avait il y a deux secondes un regard terrifié lança un regard piteux à Ron.

- Oui... ce n'est rien... rien d'important... juste... un cauchemar...

- Tu es sûr?

Il lui jetta un regard désespéré

- Oui... répondit-il en retenant une larme

Ron retourna dans son lit et ferma son baldaquin.

- C'est ça! Surtout ne faites pas attention à moi!

Ron poussa un soupir.

- Mais oui Hary on s'occupe de toi mais tu viens de nous dire que tout allait bien.

Frustré, Potty leur lança à tous un regard glacial et sortit du dortoir en claquant la porte pour aller voir le directeur qu'il réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Dumby alla lui ouvrir la porte en pyjama rose à pois jaunes assorti avec le bonnet de nuit qu'il portait sur la tête. En voyant Potty il leva les yeux au ciel pas encore ce taré

- Pro... Professeur... J'ai maaaaaaal à ma cicatrice... J'ai rêvé à Volemort!

Dumby bailla et rajusta son chapeau. Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et invita Ryry à entrer. Non content d'être inviter à s'asseoir dans le bureau de son directeur, Potty jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce et spota le plat de bonbons dans lequel il se servit sans gène.

- Voilà j'ai rêvé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, répéta-t-il en prenant un air grave

- Et puis, que ce passait-il dans ce rêve...

Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Non seulement il n'avait pas rêvé à Voldy mais en plus il n'avait même pas prit la peine d'inventer un rêve.  
° Eh meeeeeeerde °

- Euh... il était là et il parlait... Il s'est levé et il a appelé Queudver et lui a dit... de... euh... préparer son bain

Harry était tout fier de s'être si bien débrouillé. Dumby lui jeta un regard suspicieux et frustré.

- Potter! Vous me réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour me raconter un rêve stupide et sans aucun intérêt

- Mais... j'ai maaaaaaaaaaaaal

Il lança à Dumby le regard piteux qu'il avait lancé à Ron dans le dortoir et Dumby le prit en pitié.

- Mon pauvre petit

° petit? Je suis pas petit vieux shnok! mais bon, au moins il m'accorde de l'attention °

- Harry, Harry, Harry... Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dit... QUand je t'ai confié au Dursley, je leur ai donné une médication qu'ils devaient te faire prendre, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait en croyant à de la Magie tandis que c'était de simples pillules moldues.

- Médication? Mais pourquoi? Je ne suis pas malade

- Potter... vous êtes un maniaco dépressif à tendances suicidaire en plus d'avoir des troubles de la personnalité et des problèmes de folies. En plus de pillules moldues ordinaire nous avons dû avoir recours à la panoplies de pillules qu'offraient (ou plutôt vendaient à un prix exorbitant) le CCSA...

Potty n'en revenait pas, Dumby le déclarait comme fou.

- Je ne suis pas fou! Je... je... Justement hier je discutait de ça avec Mimi dans les toilettes et...

- Justement, le coupa Dumby, Mimi n'a jamais existé, c'est un fruit de ton imagination. Grâce à son invention tu pouvait faire déborder les toilettes et dire que c'était elle.

°Merde, il a découvert mon secret le vieux...°  
Harry lui jetta un autre regard piteux et Dumby lui sourit tristement.

- Cher Potty... cette fois-ci c'est la goute qui fait déborder le vase, faites vos valises, une escorte venant du CCSA viendra vous chercher dans les minutes suivantes.

Potty lui jetta un regard horifié.

- JAMAIS! hurla-t-il

Dumby siffla et Hagrid accouru

- Vous m'avez appelé professeur

- Oui Hagrid... occupez-vous de lui, il fit un mouvement de tête vers Ryry

C'est ainsi que Ryry Potty se retrouva enfermé au CCSA...

* * *

Vous vous demandez sûrement «Mais qu'est-ce que le CCSA?»... Le CCSA c'est le Club des Cinglés Sans Amis. Un forum sur Harry Potter mais ou on parle aussi de tas d'autres trucs. 

http/forum.aceboard.fr?login115731

Venez visitez et vous inscrire, les cinglés se feront un plaisir de vous acceuillir

* * *

Merci beaucoup à arténouille et à draco-tu-es-a-moi pour avoir laissé une review au chapitre précédent 


End file.
